


【栾堂】猎物番外之洞房

by toufu_1995



Category: Chinese comedian RFP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toufu_1995/pseuds/toufu_1995





	【栾堂】猎物番外之洞房

圈地自萌，请勿上升

大婚对新人的体力和精力都是个考验，从早上一睁眼一直到酒席结束，两个人需要迎来送往敬酒行礼，这对栾云平来说还好，但是对体力差些的孟鹤堂来说就有点辛苦了。终于送走了最后一拨客人，孟鹤堂和栾云平一起回房坐在椅子上，世界终于安静了。

栾云平坐在他的对面，两个人穿着一样的喜服，想的却是不一样的事情。

孟鹤堂想的是还有什么仪式么？还不可以睡觉吗？好困啊……

栾云平想的是……一会应该……先用什么姿势？

孟鹤堂终于忍受不了这种异样的安静，先开了口，“那……那个，我今天太累了，所以洞房……”

“夫人放心，”孟鹤堂看见栾云平眯着眼睛的样子觉得不妙，“我来。”

还没等孟鹤堂反应过来，就觉得眼前变了景象， 这才发觉自己已经被打横抱了起来，他赶忙搂紧栾云平的脖子，“相公，你不累么，我是说我们可以明天……”

孟鹤堂话还没说完就被人放在那张大的不像话的床上，栾云平已经压了上来，一只手轻轻揉着孟鹤堂的额发，“夫人今天累了？”

“有一点……”

“可是我饿了，”栾云平笑着说，“喂饱我，我就让你睡。”

“栾云……”平字被那个急切的吻堵了回去，孟鹤堂明显感觉到这个吻里的爱意，和平时的早安吻晚安吻都不一样，这个吻温柔又极具攻击性，灵巧的舌头努力地撬开他的嘴，孟鹤堂一点一点放松下来，认认真真回应着，栾云平却像是故意逗他一样，轻轻咬住他的舌头让他动弹不了，只能乖巧地张开嘴，任由那人不停地吮吸，等这个绵长的吻结束之后，孟鹤堂双颊已经染上一层微红，

“夫人骗人了，你明明很想要。”栾云平伸手解开孟鹤堂胸前的喜服扣子，一把把衣服拽到腰间，

孟鹤堂听见刺啦一声，皱着眉头说，“我还挺喜欢这件衣服呢，你轻一……点……呜……”

栾云平像是惩罚一样狠狠嘬住孟鹤堂颈间一块嫩肉，直到白皙的皮肤上落下一块殷红的印记才松开了嘴，“夫人，洞房的时候要专心，你要是再走神，我就把你绑起来了，”栾云平继续向下吻着，叼住人胸口的红豆认真品尝，像是个调皮的孩子一样，只偏爱一边，对另一个却不闻不问。

孟鹤堂被他吻得意乱情迷，他觉得胸口像是有一团火，下意识地把自己没有被照顾到的那一侧挺了起来，“栾哥哥……别折磨我了……”

“夫人这边也要么？”

“嗯……”

“不累了？”

“不累……求你了……”

栾云平看着身下扭动的人因为动情的缘故目光更加温柔，仿佛要把自己吸进去一样，

“好。”栾云平终于吻上了另一边，孟鹤堂也终于得到了一点点满足，他紧紧闭上眼睛感觉那灵巧的舌头在自己身上游走，等他再睁开眼睛，发现栾云平只披着一个喜服的外袍，而自己已经改了姿势，趴在了床上，

“夫人好像说过喜欢在上面，”栾云平从背后压在孟鹤堂身上，那坚硬的触感让孟鹤堂耳朵都红了，“害羞了？”栾云平见他这副模样更是不肯放过，故意在他耳边用气声说道，“这才哪儿到哪儿啊，这夜可还长着呢。”

栾云平一边说着一边伸手把孟鹤堂的亵裤往下脱，一只大手从腿间自下而上一直摸到孟鹤堂小巧浑圆的屁股，不轻不重地在上面拍了一下，“夫人今日累了，所以下一次，下一次满足你，让你在上面，好不好？”

孟鹤堂不知道怎么回答，只能顺从地点了点头

栾云平的手却是越发的不老实，把那被撕的零零落落的喜服从孟鹤堂腰间掀了起来扔在了地上，那小巧白皙的身子便全都看在栾云平的眼里，伸手顺着脊柱一路摸上去，孟鹤堂的轻微颤抖让栾云平更加兴奋，栾云平把手指轻轻抵在那人的穴口，

“放松，好不好？”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂的声音闷闷的，虽是答应了放松却还是全身紧绷，

“夫人你这样会很痛，放松，”栾云平从背后紧紧贴住孟鹤堂，轻轻地吻住他的肩膀，可能是得到了身后人的安抚，孟鹤堂整个人松弛了一些，栾云平也找准时机，手指慢慢地进入，

“呜……”孟鹤堂随着身后穴口里手指的动作小声呜咽着，栾云平感觉到小人儿的放松，手上便加了些力度，

“夫人很敏感呢，”栾云平一边笑一边加了一根手指，孟鹤堂觉得有些疼却又能够忍受，便哼哼了一声，栾云平见他这样更是觉得可爱，“夫人，你真的太折磨我了，怎么办呢，我忽然不想这么温柔了，”

孟鹤堂扭过头看着栾云平，眼圈微红还挂着些泪水，“啊？”

栾云平看着那双眼睛，“我是说，你太迷人了，我快要疯掉了，”

栾云平抽出手指，下身一挺插了进去，孟鹤堂被这一下疼的弓起了背，双手紧紧抓着床单，

栾云平从背后压住孟鹤堂，两只大手覆在他攥紧的拳头上，“放松，慢慢就好了，相信我，”

孟鹤堂紧紧闭着双眼，点点头，他感觉着那跳动的东西在自己身体里，感受着身后的人用鼻尖轻轻蹭着自己的后背，慢慢地放松了下来

栾云平感觉到了怀里人的变化，开始一点点地动了起来，下体被紧紧地包裹住，眼前是那人瘦小的腰肢和后背，他伸手抚上孟鹤堂的腰窝，“上次打你的时候差点因为这个腰窝下不去手，实在是太美好了”

“我……我也没见……没见你因为这个少打我几下啊……”孟鹤堂被冲撞的话也说不利索，

栾云平听他埋怨自己，狠狠地操弄了起来，

“啊……嗯……诶呦……相公……我不……不说了……”

“我是你的什么？”

“相公……”

“那夫人做了错事我能不能打你屁股？”

“能……能打……”

“那没做错事就不能打了？”

“啊？”

栾云平被他这个反应萌到了，伸手拍了拍那个小肉球，孟鹤堂被这一拍，下意识地缩紧了身子，栾云平好像发现了什么新鲜玩意一样，噼噼啪啪地对着那两团肉一通轻拍，力度刚刚好的拍打像是打开了孟鹤堂身上的开关，他开始扭动身子主动迎合着身后人的冲击，

“相……相公……我想……我想看着你，”孟鹤堂努力回过头迷迷蒙蒙地说，

栾云平向来依着他，手上一用力便将人翻了过来，人虽翻了个个儿，可是下面那交合处却没有分开，孟鹤堂被这一转弄得有些受不住，

“啊哼……”

栾云平笑着搂紧了孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂也被自己的娇喘羞得不行，双腿环上栾云平的腰，

“不许笑我……”

“好听，”栾云平一边用力一边吻住孟鹤堂的嘴，屋里一下子静了下来，只能听见肉体撞击发出的声音，缠绵又浪漫。随着声音的加快，两个人一起泄了出来。

栾云平起身随意披了件衣服，把内帘拉好，吩咐下人送来洗澡水，

“夫人，来，洗完澡咱们睡觉觉了。”

“栾云平你哄孩子呢？”

“不然呢？”栾云平挑了挑眉毛，“夫人不用我帮忙也行，那你自己走过来洗澡。”

孟鹤堂坐在床上张开手臂，“你抱我去，我腿软浑身疼没力气。”

栾云平走到床边，把人抱起来，然后两个人一起坐在了浴盆里。

“咱家什么东西都是特大号的么？”

“夫人指什么？”

“……你一天天纯洁一点，我说的是床还有这个盆，”孟鹤堂发现自己还坐在栾云平腿上便挣扎着想要下去，“放我下来，我自己洗。”

“这还没提上裤子呢就不认人啊？”栾云平一手按住挣扎的小朋友一手伸向那人的后面捏了捏刚刚被自己拍的有些红肿的屁股，孟鹤堂被这一捏弄得更是一点力气都没有，整个人认命地窝在栾云平怀里，

“你以后不许打我屁股了……我都多大人了……”

“我这有个玉势，那不然夫人再犯了错就让它惩罚你？”栾云平威胁一般地用手点了点有些肿的后穴，“到时候可就不是这么容易放过你了，夫人选哪个？”

孟鹤堂不说话，栾云平笑了笑，“那我替夫人选，两个都要好不好？”

孟鹤堂听见这话抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着栾云平，“不好……”

“就这么定了，下次你再不乖，我们就试试戴着玉势挨板子好了，看夫人是疼哭的还是爽哭的。”

孟鹤堂被栾云平逗得小脸通红，栾云平见他有些睁不开眼睛，便认认真真给人洗完澡擦干就抱回了床上。自己洗完之后换上干净衣服觉得清爽了不少，待下人把水抬出去回到床上才发现，孟鹤堂正睁着一双漆黑的眼睛看着自己。

“怎么不睡？”栾云平钻进被子摸着他有些凉的身子，想也没想就把人圈进自己怀里，“那药不能不吃，你看你身子还是凉。”

“我……好困，但是没你……睡……睡不着……”孟鹤堂困得眼睛都睁不开，只一会儿便迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。栾云平歪头在枕边人身上拱了拱，也沉沉地睡去了。

第二天按照规矩，新人应该一早起床去拜见父母，可是两个人谁也没有起来，栾老爷和栾夫人本就没抱什么希望，都是过来人，两位老人相视一笑去书房一起读书去了。

邢秋站在院子里，鼓起很大的勇气敲了敲门，真的，要不是少爷告诉自己无论怎么样都要在中午前把他叫醒，就是给邢秋一百个胆子也不敢这个时候来打扰他。门敲过三遍，栾云平才慢悠悠地走出来，换上了平日里的黑衣，手里却抱着一团布，

“阿秋，马备好了？”

“嗯，您也真是，干嘛非要约在今天下午和人谈事情，”

“不是我约的，是早就定下来的，不去不合适，”栾云平一边说话一边把手里的东西塞给邢秋，“就比照这个颜色再去给他做一身吧，昨天的被我撕坏了，他不太高兴。”

“那您直接吩咐我再去找那个裁缝做一身就行了，干嘛把这团布还拿出来给我？”

“不拿出来放在里面让他看见又得闹我，”栾云平揉了揉太阳穴，“就不用做喜服那么麻烦，有个外袍就行，省的我撕起来费劲。”

邢秋看着栾云平走出去的背影，摇了摇头，想来今天小孟儿应该是晚上才能起床了吧。

孟鹤堂此时正在屋里睡得香甜，阳光暖暖得照在他身上，长长的睫毛在脸上投下一小片阴影，他梦里全都是栾云平右肩上的一颗痣，那是他昨天搂紧他时看见的。

谁说只有腰窝迷人？那颗黑痣才更性感。


End file.
